


Weiter

by ZaehneUndZuege



Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Het, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gondor, Great Plague, Minor Violence, Other, Pandemics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Schreibwettbewerb Tolkien-Discord Juli 2019, Third Age, kirinkilove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaehneUndZuege/pseuds/ZaehneUndZuege
Summary: "Wenn dies tatsächlich die letzten Tage des Menschengeschlechts sind, wie manche Giftmischer uns glauben machen wollen, dann sollen die Elben und die Zwerge sich daran erinnern was den Menschen wirklich ausmachte."Die Geschichte einer Familie während der Großen Pest.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tolkien-Discord Schreibwettbewerb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584922





	Weiter

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum 1. Schreibwettbewerb des "Tolkien Discord"-Servers vom Juli 2019.  
> Thema: "Eine Geschichte aus Gondor oder Arnor während der Großen Pest"

Schnell, schneller rannte Thandir durch die engen Gassen, halb erleichtert, halb erschaudernd darüber, dass er nie aufgehalten wurde von einem der gehetzten Menschen, die mit Säcken oder Handkarren beladen in Richtung Stadttor eilten; erstens, weil trotz der beklemmenden Unrast, welche die Stadt ergriffen hatte, jeder ängstlich darauf bedacht die Anderen nicht zu berühren, zum anderen weil ein Großteil seiner einstigen Nachbarn, die Stadt bereits verlassen hatten. Oder es nicht mehr konnten, wie das rote Siegel des Königs, das unbarmherzig an beinahe jeder Tür prangte ihm schmerzlich bewusst machte.  
So trat er rascher als erwartet aus dem Gassengewirr und hinaus auf die breite Straße, wo sein Vater und Bruder ihn ungeduldig erwarteten, die kleine Sackkarre, überladen mit all dem, das von nun an ihre ganze Habe sein würde, argwöhnisch hütend.

„Wo warst du?“ Sein Vater sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Wir haben auf dich gewartet!“  
„Man sagt in Minas Anor haben sie die Stadttore bereits geschlossen und lassen niemanden mehr hinaus!“, fügte sein Bruder halb gereizt, halb besorgt hinzu, was der Vater mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte, bevor er sich wieder an Thandir wandte. Der hielt den Laib Brot, der ihm als Rechtfertigung diente, wie ein Schild vor sich.  
„Deswegen warst du so lange fort?“  
Er nickte stumm, in der Hoffnung sein Vater würde ihm glauben.  
„Wo hast du das her?“  
Er schwieg weiter, den Blick stur auf seine Schuhspitzen gerichtet.  
„Gestohlen!“  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, doch sein Vater ließ die bereits erhobene Hand kraftlos sinken und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich weiß... viele tun gerade alles was nötig ist – oder was sie für nötig halten – um zu überleben. Ich mache dir deshalb keinen Vorwurf. Du siehst was die Menschen um dich herum tun und tust es ihnen nach.“  
Thandir wollte etwas einwenden, doch als er den Kopf hob, hießen die grauen Augen seines Vaters ihn schweigen. „Ich weiß was 'man' sagt. Man sagt der König liege im Sterben. Der weiße Baum verdorre. Der Großteil Gondors sei bereits entvölkert und Arnor drohe dasselbe. Man sagt jeder müsse selbst sehen wo er bleibt. Manche sagen sogar, die Zeit der Menschen sei vorüber...“ Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel Thandir auf, wie stark, sein Vater, der stets so viel hoheitsvoller gewirkt hatte, als seine geringe Geburt erlaubte, in den letzten Wochen gealtert war. Die Lachfältchen um Mund und Augen waren zu tiefen Furchen geworden, das grau seiner Schläfen hatte das Kastanienbraun seiner Haare fast völlig überwuchert und begann nun sich im Bart auszubreiten und sein einst stolzer Gang war einem gebückten Schlurfen gewichen.  
„Und was wenn dem wirklich so ist?“ Sein Bruder empfing die Ohrfeige, die eigentlich für Thandir gedacht war ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Auch wenn sie sich oft nicht einig waren, Cannor hatte viel vom Vater geerbt. Nicht zuletzt den Stolz.  
„Noch gibt es Hoffnung, dass es nicht so ist. Und diese Hoffnung dürfen wir uns nicht von Gerüchten nehmen lassen, die genauso gut der Feind gestreut haben könnte!“  
Thandir nickte. Ausnahmsweise stimmte er seinem Vater zu.  
Dass dies das Ende war, dass ihre Flucht das Unvermeidliche bloß verzögerte, dass bald auch noch der Letzte den er liebte sterben würde... daran wollte er nicht glauben.  
Genauso wenig wie daran, dass Rhosgwen nun leblos auf einem Haufen Leichen lag, der bald in Flammen aufgehen würde.  
Obwohl er es selbst gesehen hatte.  
„Ich habe auch Hoffnung! Hoffnung, dass wir überleben, dass wenigstens für uns das Ende noch nicht gekommen ist! Darum habe ich das hier genommen!“ Er hob das Brot mit der Rechten wie eine Fackel.  
Soviel immerhin war die Wahrheit. Rhosgwen hätte gewollt, dass er überlebte.  
„Nicht genommen, Thandir. Gestohlen. Gestohlen um zu überleben, aber gestohlen. Ist es nicht so?“  
Sein Vater sah ihn einmal mehr mit dem ernsten Blick an, der ihn eben schon hatte verstummen lassen und so nickte er.  
„Ich habe mehr als die Hoffnung, dass wir überleben. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass wir bleiben, wer wir sind: Menschen. Ich will als Mensch leben! Und wenn das nicht möglich ist, dann will ich lieber als Mensch sterben, denn als Ork weiterleben.“ Nun richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf. „Wenn es so ist... wenn dies tatsächlich die letzten Tage des Menschengeschlechts sind, wie manche Giftmischer uns glauben machen wollen, dann sollen die Elben und die Zwerge sich daran erinnern was den Menschen wirklich ausmachte. Unsere Gerechtigkeit, unser Mitgefühl, unsere Ehre!“

Thandir verschränkte die Arme und beäugte seinen Vater kühl. „Also bin ich ein Ork, weil ich gestohlen habe, Vater? Dann bist du nicht besser!“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Warum durfte ich nicht zu ihr?“ Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Doch es war ihm gleich. „Wenn du es ernst meinst, was du da sagst; wenn unser Mitgefühl und unsere Ehre dir so viel bedeuten, warum musste ich sie dann allein lassen, als sie mich am Meisten brauchte? Jetzt ist sie tot!“  
Sein Bruder schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht...“  
„Oh doch! Ich war heute dort!“ Er schnappte nach Atem. „Das ist der wahre Grund, warum ich zu spät war... Ich dachte es dauert nicht lange, ich wollte bloß Lebewohl sagen, aber... das Haus war leer. Also habe ich sie gesucht, sie lag...“ Der Rest des Satzes wollte ihm nicht aus der Kehle. „Sie ist tot!“  
„Thandir...“ Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das tut mir leid, aber...“  
„Ja, dir tut es leid! Stets tut dir etwas leid! Es tat dir leid, als Lainor sich den Arm brach, aber bei uns weiterarbeiten durfte er mit dem steifen Arm nicht. Es tat dir leid als Lometh starb, aber unsere Decken hattest du ihr nicht gegeben, als sie drei Tage zuvor darum bat. Und jetzt tut dir leid, dass Rhosgwen allein gestorben ist, aber eher hast du mich nachts eingeschlossen, als dass ich auch nur durchs Fenster mit ihr reden durfte!“ Wieder strömten Tränen, doch nun vor Zorn. „Orks gaukeln wenigstens niemandem vor, sie seien edelmütig!“  
Immer noch keine Ohrfeige. Stattdessen begann sein Vater langsam und müde den Karren in Bewegung zu setzen. „Lass uns gehen...“ Betroffen wischte Thandir sich die Tränen fort und folgte ihm. Sein Bruder bemühte sich um ein Lächeln und strich ihm ungelenk übers Haar, wie er es seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr getan hatte. Während sie sich dem Strom der Menschen anschlossen, die es zum Stadttor hinaus drängte, schwiegen sie.

Er hatte geglaubt vor den Toren würde ihm leichter, doch das war eine Torheit gewesen. Vor der Stadt lagerten all jene Vertriebenen, die man nicht in ihren Häusern hatte sperren können, weil sie keine besaßen.  
Die Ärmsten der Armen, die schon vor der Seuche genug gelitten hatten, hockten hier zwischen Unrat und Leichen. Der widerwärtige Gestank, den Thandir schon fast verdrängt hatte, war hier noch stärker, obwohl der Wind unerbittlich blies.  
„Nun gib es schon jemandem“, seufzte schließlich sein Bruder.  
Thandir verstand einen Augenblick lang nicht. Dann schlug er sich aus Ärger über seine Begriffstutzigkeit vor die Stirn. Er ging auf einen alten, vermutlich lahmen Mann zu, der zu undeutlich sprach, als dass er seine Dankesworte verstehen konnte, aber dessen ungläubiges Lächeln, als er ihm den Laib Brot übergab umso klarer sprach.  
Das Lächeln seiner Bruders war weniger aufrichtig und doch ehrlich gemeint.  
„Du.... sagtest, vielleicht stimmt es, was die Leute sagen“ Thandir flüsterte, damit ihr Vater sie nicht hörte.  
„Vielleicht...“  
„Aber... wenn es wirklich wahr ist, dann...“ Er griff unwillkürlich nach Cannors Arm. „Wäre dann nicht all das umsonst.“  
Zum ersten Mal seit langem erreichte das Lächeln seines Bruders dessen Augen. „Nicht so lange wir uns haben.“ Er legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seines kleinen Bruders und zog ihn zu sich. „Und dein Schätzchen... sie hätte gewollt, dass du weiter machst."  
„Ja, weiter machen... überleben.“ Unmutig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vater hatte Recht, überleben ist nicht genug. Nicht wenn wir alles aufgeben müssen, dass uns ausmacht. Fast alle, die wir kannten sind tot, wir ziehen irgendwo in die Fremde und konnten gerade das Nötigste mitnehmen...“  
„Vater!“, rief sein Bruder und Thandir sah unsicher in Richtung der Karre. „Du sagtest, was uns ausmacht ist, dass wir Menschen sind.“  
Der Alte nickte mit fragendem Blick. Cannor lächelte. „Auch damit hat er Recht, Bruder. Und... ist das nicht das Menschlichste? Weiter machen? Sich mit der Welt ändern und doch bleiben wer man ist? Vielleicht ist der König tot und der Baum verwelkt. Vielleicht wird Arnor fallen und Gondor mit ihm. Vielleicht werden auch wir sterben. Doch der Mensch... Der Mensch wird überleben.“  
Thandir nickte. Er schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne und folgte der Straße, obwohl er nicht wusste wohin sie ihn führte.

**Author's Note:**

> Er belegte Platz 2 von 4.


End file.
